Today and Everyday
by CharliesHoodie
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are living together in New York City after graduating from college. After most of their friends get married, Kurt waits patiently for Blaine to propose. But things don't go as planned. Angst, fluff, romance, everything.


Media: Fic

Title: **Today and Everyday **

Characters: Kurt and Blaine, Rachel, mentions of others

Rating: PG-13 or R for language and sexual situations

Spoilers (if any): None.

Warnings (if any): This is a future fic. Language. Sexual situations. Some angst, but some fluff to balance everything out.

Word Count: 4049

Summary: Kurt and Blaine are living together in New York City after graduating from college. After most of their friends get married, Kurt waits patiently for Blaine to propose. But things don't go as planned. A fair amount of confusion and angst, but enough fluff to keep you happy!

* * *

Rachel had been talking for the last fifteen minutes, but all Kurt had gathered was _"that girl is not getting MY part. That's MY part, and if the casting director doesn't see it and makes me her understudy, I'm not even going to do the show!" _He loved Rachel to pieces – he kind of had to. She was the only other member of New Directions who moved to New York aside from himself and Blaine. Moving to the city had made her a little less of a diva (Kurt still hadn't figured that one out), but she had worked so hard on her audition piece for this particular show and the casting director had only called back Rachel and another actress, so she was allowed to have a moment.

But in all honesty, right now, he just wished she would shut up and realize she wasn't the only one with problems. And right now, he had _a lot _of problems.

He and Blaine stuck it out through high school and university like the proper soul mates they considered themselves to be. Their relationship had very few bumps along the way thanks to the honesty policy they had instilled back before they were even boyfriends. They would tell each other when the other was being too sensitive, needy, obnoxious, etc. Sometimes Kurt needed Kurt time and Blaine needed Blaine time. Since they rented an apartment together, they had quite a few domestic squabbles over laundry, cooking and cleaning. But for every time they were even a little upset with each other, there were a million other moments that reminded them of how in love they were. The way Blaine still made Kurt blush, the way they snuggled up on the couch in the evenings and popped in a DVD, the tickle fights and the wrestling, that time they accidentally rolled off their bed during sex, laughed so hard they cried, and then went on with it.

Their lives had been almost completely drama free. Or, they had been until now.

It started after college graduation. New York City was it for them. That much was clear. Kurt immediately started landing auditions and was even invited to perform professionally with a threatre company. Blaine was offered a teaching position over the summer, and he started teaching English and coaching glee club at LaGuardia High School at the start of fall semester.

But that summer after their graduation, something happened. All of their friends started getting married.

They attended so many weddings, Kurt had lost count. Most of their gay and lesbian friends had ceremonies in the city after returning from one of the nearby states that actually performed the marriages. They had even traveled out of state to witness a few of them. New York was on its way by recognizing the unions, but the state was still struggling.

But during every ceremony, gay or straight, Kurt and Blaine would do the same thing. Hold hands, smile at each other during the vows, dance at the reception, swoon over the new couple. After the first few weddings, Kurt was _positive _Blaine would catch the wedding fever and propose.

It wasn't that Kurt wasn't content, because he would _always _be content with Blaine. But he loved the idea of being Blaine's _husband. _He hadn't realized how much marriage meant to him until he watched all of their college friends tie the knot. Right now they were two boyfriends living in an apartment. Still young and focusing on their careers. But as husbands, he pictured them living in the suburbs just outside of the city with a dog and maybe, somewhere down the line, a baby or two. It's not like they couldn't have most of those things as boyfriends, but the mere idea of solidifying their relationship had him all giddy. He didn't see the babies and house coming anytime soon, though. Not really. He enjoyed their apartment and it just being _them. _But they could still be _married. _They could work up to those things as a _married couple. _Kurt wanted it so bad.

But Blaine didn't. Well, Kurt wasn't sure about that. But they never talked about it and Blaine made it through the summer of weddings without proposing or even hinting at the idea of marriage. It frustrated and scared Kurt. They were usually very open about the things that bothered them, but Kurt didn't want Blaine to propose just because they talked about it. He wanted it to be perfect, spontaneous…everything. He wanted Blaine to propose because he _wanted _to propose. Not because they sat down and had a discussion about it.

"You seem distant," Rachel accused, bringing him back to the Panera Bread café where they were having lunch. "What's wrong with you? You're staring at your panini like it's laced with rat poison."

"Sorry," Kurt groaned, looking back up at Rachel and shrugging. "I'm just stressed. Blaine and I had a big fight last night."

Rachel slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening. "What? But you guys never have big fights! You told me the last fight you had was about the color scheme of your living room! _What happened?" _

Kurt stared back down at the table and started poking his sandwich with a fork. He wasn't used to Rachel focusing all her attention on him, but he did need to talk this out and he didn't want to burden any of their newlywed friends with his drama.

"I don't even really know. It's like, after we graduated there's this tension lingering between us. All of our friends got married and we…didn't. We don't even _talk _about it. I don't even know how to talk to him about it. I'm, like, afraid to ask what he thinks because I don't want us to get married just because it feels like an obligation, you know? I'm pretty sure I'm causing all the tension because I'm upset he hasn't asked and everything. But it's making us both pissy." He glanced around the café before lowering his voice to a whisper. "We haven't had sex in two weeks! Neither of us really even know why! It's just this huge mess and we've never been in this deep because we _always _talk. And it's not like I wasn't being honest with him, I was just waiting…and got impatient…and…" he propped his arm up on the table and rested his cheek on his fist. "Am I making sense?"

"Yes…" Rachel said slowly, staring at him like he was crazy. Maybe he was. "But you said you guys got in a fight."

Kurt bit down on his bottom lip, nodding. "Yeah. Instead of folding his clothes before putting them in the drawers, he just threw them in the dresser like it was no big deal! So I told him to _fix it, _because he's not the only one who has to use that dresser. So he started pulling out his clothes and slamming the drawers shut. I told him to be gentle, because that dresser is vintage!"

"Okay, Kurt…"

"I'm not done," Kurt snapped. "We started yelling at each other. Like, screaming. It came out of _nowhere. _I know with all my heart we'd never hit each other or anything like that. God, never. But it got so heated. I don't even know what led up to it, but I just remember him telling me 'if this relationship doesn't mean as much to you as it does to me, maybe you should leave.' So I started crying and I think at that point he realized how out of hand we let things get, because he just held me and kissed me and told me he didn't mean any of it. He was stressed and upset and sorry he took it out on me. He was shaking so bad, Rach. And we're okay now, but that didn't do much to ease the tension."

"If he's accusing you of not being committed to your relationship, it sounds like he's keeping something to himself, too," Rachel said after swallowing a spoonful of soup.

Kurt shrugged and gazed out the window. "I don't think so. We were just so upset and tired. I'm pretty sure I told him our betta fish could do a better job of keeping our room clean, so we were both saying weird things that didn't make sense."

"You guys are weird."

Kurt smiled softly. Rachel tilted her head to the side and gave him a look that was probably intended to be comforting but turned into more of a glare.

"Don't worry about him. That boy is never going to leave you or want you to leave him or anything else that involves the two of you being apart. You guys have been together for about six years now."

"But that's the thing!" Kurt said, moving his chair forward so he could lean over the table and speak a little softer. They had already received a few looks. "We've been together since we were juniors in high school. We were just kids. We don't even know how to function without each other, Rachel. We've never even spent more than a few days apart!" He could feel himself becoming more and more panicked. "What if we end up like Mr. Schue and his ex-wife? What if Blaine doesn't want to be with me anymore because he thinks we got together when we were too young and he thinks he's missed out on dating? That's what everyone says happened to Oliva Wilde, and she was married to an _Italian prince!"_

Rachel abruptly stood up, pulled on her coat, and grabbed her purse. "Okay. I am not listening to this anymore. It's not fair to make these assumptions about your boyfriend who _absolutely adores you. _You know what we talk about whenever we hang out on our own and I'm still subtly trying to make him switch teams or at least convince him to let me be your future surrogate mother so I can at least see what our babies would look like? You, Kurt. We talk about you. And he only has good things to say. So I'm not going to listen to you talk about him like this. _You_ need to talk to _him. _Finn and I didn't work out because he couldn't articulate his feelings. Or articulate anything, really … and he couldn't tell me apart from Quinn Fabray," she added, flustered. "Anyway. What you and Blaine have is really special and rare. Don't screw it up by gossiping with me when you two have made it this far already."

And with that, Rachel Berry stormed out of Panera Bread. Kurt stared after her, dumbfounded and half expecting the restaurant to burst into applause.

* * *

_Hey you. Staying late tonight for parent-teacher conferences. I need to grade some exams and write a lesson plan, too. Don't wait up for me though, okay? Just keep the bed warm. Love you!_

He received the text a few hours after lunch and tried not to think about it too much. Of course, he immediately thought Blaine was trying to avoid him. But that was stupid. Blaine had told him about the conferences before their fight, and this wasn't the first time he needed to stay after classes to finish up work he didn't want to bring home.

Instead of dwelling on it, he calmly made it through the rest of his day. At rehearsal, the director passed out rewrites and they worked on blocking. He stayed after for about an hour to run his duet with one of the actresses before calling it a day and heading home around seven. He ordered Chinese for a late dinner, making sure to ask for an extra fortune cookie and vegetable fried rice for Blaine. By nine he was lounging on the couch with his script, going over the rewrites.

Blaine came in quietly around eleven. Kurt heard him set down his schoolbag before locking the door and tiptoeing into the living room.

"No need to be all stealthy," Kurt called to him. "Still awake."

Kurt glanced up from his script in time to see Blaine smiling at him as he approached the couch. He looked adorable in his gray cardigan and slacks. He was wearing the Prada eyeglasses Kurt had purchased for him over the summer after cutting Blaine's contacts out of their budget. His hair was a little disheveled from the long day, but Kurt found it endearing. It was really hard to be angry, confused and frustrated when Blaine was like this. But Kurt was still feeling all of those things to some degree, and they needed to be addressed. Soon.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, plopping down on the couch and lifting Kurt's feet up so they were resting on his lap. He began to rub them. Kurt usually hated it when people touched his feet, but Blaine was an exception. "I told you not to stay up."

"I had some rewrites to go over," Kurt said, waving his script. "Chinese is in the fridge."

"Wonderful," Blaine said, rubbing at a callous on the bottom of Kurt's foot. "Want me to run those lines with you?"

Kurt shook his head and turned back to his script. "I have to have them memorized to run them."

Kurt could feel Blaine staring at him. This was his chance. He had him on the couch. They were home for the night. They could talk this out and figure out what was going on. Kurt was trying to find the words when Blaine leaned forward to press a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I love you," he said. "I just want to make that really, really clear. What I said last night…I never, ever thought I'd say something like that to you. I'm sorry, okay?"

Kurt shot him a tight smile, thinking about what Rachel said about the possibility of Blaine hiding something from him like Kurt was hiding his proposal anxiety. He didn't want to ask if Blaine's words last night meant something, even if at the time he claimed they hadn't. But he really needed to ask. They really needed to _talk._

"Okay," Blaine said mostly to himself, taking Kurt's smile as a response. He patted Kurt's calf before standing up and retrieving a novel from the other room. He sat back down on the couch and pulled Kurt's feet back on his lap. "I have to teach the kids The Lord of the Flies," he said, making a face.

"Gross," Kurt responded absently as he focused in on his script, thinking maybe they could just hold this conversation off until the weekend.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they read to themselves. But Kurt was soon distracted by the radio. It was playing Journey, and that was enough to give him horrific glee club flashbacks of Mr. Schue trying to design a mash-up of "Separate Ways" and "Lights." He was practically shuddering from the memory when the song ended and a few soft acoustic lines opened up the next track.

_Forever can never be long enough for me to feel like I've had long enough with you…_

Kurt froze. Suddenly, the volume on the stereo seemed very loud. Too loud.

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see. But there's one thing left to do…_

He hated this song. He really did. He hated the music video, too, and the anecdotes from the couples at the very beginning. And why was this song even on the radio? It was years old. Well, Journey was ancient. What station was he even on?

_Now that the weight has lifted, love has surely shifted my way._

His eyes immediately fell back on his script as he tried to ignore the next set of lyrics, praying and hoping Blaine wasn't paying attention to the song or noticing Kurt's reaction.

_Marry me, today and every day. Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say 'hello' in this café._

Kurt shifted uncomfortably just as Blaine's eyes slowly rose from the pages of his book to stare at their living room wall. Kurt snuck a peek and watched Blaine blink a few times before turning and fixing Kurt with a look. They stared at each other for a moment, Blaine's eyes wide and open before he dropped his chin and smiled to himself.

"This song is kind of weird."

That was it. Kurt yanked his feet of Blaine's lap and hurled the script at his boyfriend before jumping to his feet in a huff. Blaine, startled, let his book fall to the floor as he caught the script against his chest.

"Kurt! Hey!" he called after him. Kurt was almost halfway out of the living room, but he stopped in the center of the room and crossed his arms before turning around to face Blaine.

"_What?" _he spat. Sure, he wasn't very fond of the song either. But he had a _moment. _And if Blaine didn't, then…

…_and I'll wear out the words 'I love you.' And 'you're beautiful.'_

Blaine stood up from the couch and crossed over to Kurt. He cupped his cheek in his palm and stroked his ear with his thumb and, damn it, Blaine _knew _that was one of Kurt's weaknesses. Kurt swallowed and closed his eyes as Blaine moved to wrap both arms securely around Kurt, his hands joined at the small of his back. Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's shoulders. Soon enough, their cheeks were pressed together and they were half slow dancing, half hugging.

_If I ever get the nerve to say 'hello' in this café. _

"I think they played this at prom," Blaine whispered into his ear as they rocked.

_Say you will._

"I think we danced to it," Kurt said.

_Say you will. _

"So," Blaine said, and his voice was starting to sound a little funny. Like he was nervous. "Did you want this to be the song playing during our first dance, or…?"

Kurt pulled back to look at Blaine. They both stared, lips parted.

"N-No," Kurt said, suddenly preoccupied with dusting a loose string off Blaine's shoulder. He sucked in, remembering to breathe. Was this it? "This song is kind of weird, you're right."

"Well, what did you have in mind then?" Blaine laughed, bumping Kurt's forehead with his own.

This was it.

"'Your Song.' Elton John. I just remember that day at glee club. After you transferred senior year? You took me to the auditorium, dimmed the lights, brought me up on the stage and sang that song to me. That was the moment I knew you were it for me."

"Likewise," Blaine said as the song ended.

An unfamiliar soft rock track played next, turning into white noise as they stared at each other, waiting for someone to speak.

"So," Blaine said. "Are we getting married?"

Kurt pulled away from him, frowning. "That seemed to be what you were implying, yes."

"I…" Blaine's brow furrowed and he tilted his head to the side. "Wait, what?"

Kurt's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "…Is this a fucking joke? Oh my God." A string of curse words spilled from Kurt's lips as he turned to storm out, but Blaine caught him by the elbow and turned him back around.

"Wait. Hang on. Just…wait," he begged, his hand moving down to clasp Kurt's. Kurt felt his own breath catch in his throat as Blaine closed his eyes and collected himself before continuing. "I'm sorry. This is just really confusing for me. Are we both on the same page here? We both want to get married?"

"Yes!" Kurt all but shrieked, squeezing Blaine's hand. "Yes. _Yes. _I want to marry you."

"Okay," Blaine sighed, passing a hand over his hair before looking back up at Kurt. "I wasn't sure if you did. You didn't ask me. You were always smiling at me during our friends' ceremonies and I thought you were going to and I – "

Kurt held up his hands, flailing slightly. "Whoa whoa. Okay. Stopping you there. You wanted _me to propose?"_

"I was going to!" Blaine said defensively. "But remember when Jack told us that Damien proposed? And we were both really, really surprised because Damien's more effeminate? That was really confusing for me! I didn't want to just assume you _didn't _want to propose! And then you kept giving me _looks _and grabbing my hand during all those weddings last summer…"

"I was trying to drop hints!" Kurt hissed. But his face softened significantly as he took in how baffled Blaine was. He honestly looked like someone just ran over a puppy right in front of him.

"Baby, I'm sorry…" Blaine groaned, his face crumbling as he gathered Kurt in his arms and kissed his neck.

"Miscommunication at its best," Kurt smiled into his hair, rubbing his back. "But seriously, sweetie, can you picture me proposing? Awkward."

"Mmm," Blaine murmured, pulling back to wink at him. "I can actually picture you on your knees quite vividly."

Kurt gasped and swatted at his shoulder. But a smile was still playing at his lips. "Wow. Perfect timing as usual, Blaine. Such a romantic. What a great line to pull right at this moment, pervert."

Blaine laughed and took one of Kurt's hands in his, looking him dead in the eye. "Let's try this again." He cleared his throat dramatically. "Promise me you'll always be happy by my side, because I promise to sing to you when all the music dies."

"You can't steal song lyrics, Blaine!" Kurt laughed, grabbing his face and kissing him quickly. Blaine returned the kiss eagerly as Kurt backed them up toward the couch. The back of Blaine's knees hit the edge and he was forced to sit down as Kurt climbed up to straddle his lap.

"I love you," Kurt said as he worked on the buttons of Blaine's cardigan. "But I'm also very sexually frustrated right now, and going by that lovely comment I'm coming to the conclusion you are too."

"By all means, take out all your frustration on me," Blaine grinned, grabbing the hem of Kurt's shirt and pulling it over his head. Kurt gasped at how warm Blaine's hands felt on his bare chest. He twisted the curls on the back of Blaine's neck around his fingers, smiling down at him happily.

"Hey. I said _I love you."_

"And I love you too," Blaine laughed, running his hands up and down Kurt's sides and watching him squirm. "More and more every single day for six years now. You don't even know."

"Show me?" Kurt grinned.

Blaine cocked an eyebrow, grinning back. "Get ready for the best sex of your life. Make-up sex _and _post-engagement sex. Baby, don't plan on walking tomorrow."

Kurt slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter as Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips, pulled him off of his lap, and pushed him back onto the couch.

* * *

Kurt loved sex, but he almost loved the post-coital bliss more. Almost. They were lying on the couch lengthwise, Blaine resting between his legs with his head on Kurt's chest. His hair was tickling Kurt's nose, making him sniffle.

"Call in sick tomorrow," Kurt said, drawing circles with his fingers on Blaine's back. "Let's just stay in bed all day."

"I can't," Blaine pouted, kissing his chest. "But I want to." He paused. "Let's never go two weeks without sex again, okay? That was _twice _as worse as finals week."

Kurt laughed and squeezed Blaine. "Guess what? We're getting married."

"Finally," Blaine smiled, turning his head so his chin was resting on Kurt's chest and he could look into his eyes. "Would you believe I've planned our entire wedding in my head?"

"Yes," Kurt said, glaring now. "But your plans better coincide with _my _plans."

"Do your plans involve matching tuxes and inscribed rings?"

"Yes."

"I think we'll be all right, then."

They stayed silent for awhile, dropping kisses on shoulders and cheekbones and necks. They were almost asleep when Kurt frowned and tapped Blaine's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Blaine yawned, snuggling closer.

"I just realized that, um, I didn't propose. Neither did you."

Blaine sat up, laughing. "Makes for an interesting story, doesn't it?"


End file.
